Dental delivery systems refer to the systems used to provide water, air, vacuum, electrical power, etc. for use in dental procedures.
Delivery systems typically encompass a stationary portion (e.g., a mount to a wall, floor, cabinet, dental chair, etc.) and a movable portion allowing a working end of the system to be positioned convenient to the care provider(s) (e.g., dentist, dental assistant, surgeon, etc.) administering treatment to a patient, who typically occupies the dental chair. Known delivery systems are mounted to the dental chair, to an adjacent side wall or cabinet, or to a wall or cabinet located to the rear of the patient, i.e., near the head end of the dental chair (also referred to as the “12 o'clock position”). Side or rear mounted delivery systems are referred to as non-chair mounted delivery systems.
Delivery systems are typically used in most every dental procedure, and they must occupy a portion of the space close to the patient. Therefore, designing delivery systems such that the care providers have optimal workspaces within which they can administer treatment and have the implements and equipment close at hand is important.
Delivery systems include the conduits, lines, connections and implements for supplying water, air and vacuum. Today, such systems also include data lines for communicating data and the associated electronic devices, computer systems and peripherals used by care providers.
At the working end, the delivery system typically has an array of tools and instruments used by the care givers and structures for holding these implements when they are not in use. For general dentistry, these implements would typically include one or more of the following: air/water syringes, vacuum devices, hand pieces (including dental drills), oral cameras, controls for the dental chair and other equipment, displays, etc. These implements may be provided for use at separate locations, i.e., where some are configured for use from the dentist's work position and some from the dental assistant's position, or some commonly used implements may be provided at each work position.